Jusqu'à ce que la Mort Nous Sépare
by Cinevorous
Summary: Tout simplement comment je vois le mariage de Cosima et Delphine. A lire après avoir finit la saison 2. Intègre Alison, Sarah, Felix et Kira en tant que personnages secondaires. Et les autres y sont aussi !
1. Partie 1

_ J'adore vraiment ce couple dans Orphan Black et je devais absolument écrire dessus. Je suis contente du début, mais après je trouve que je pars en vrille. Donc je vais tout poster mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai écris. A vous de juger !_

_ A savoir : J'ai écris cet OS (en quatre parties) après la saison 2._

_ Les passages en gras sont des passages prononcés en français. _

A 11h00 précise le petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit du côté de Cosima sonna. Elle le laissa sonner à peine une minute, l'éteignit et se rua sur Delphine qui grogna à côté d'elle.

\- Allez, allez, chuchota à peine Cosima, tu peux pas te permettre de dormir aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie !

\- Mmmmmmmm...

\- Alleeeeeez !

Cosima était comme une enfant. Elle retira la couette et Delphine se recroquevilla sur elle même. Cosima râla et se rallongea sur le côté. Il y eut un silence de vingt secondes et Delphine bondit du lit, se pencha pour attraper les mains de Cosima et la tira pour qu'elle se lève.

\- **Oui ! **s'exclama Delphine, c'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour de **Mademoiselle Niehaus** !

Cette remarque fit sourire la brune comme jamais et elle s'approcha de sa compagne pour l'embrasser. Puis Delphine enfila sa légère robe de chambre noire et Cosima son débardeur bordeaux qui traînait par terre. La première entraîna la deuxième dans la cuisine et l'obligea à s'asseoir autour du comptoir.

\- Que désire Mlle Niehaus pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Mmh, quelque chose de pas trop lourd pour se préserver pour ce soir ! ... Ou alors un bon gros petit déj' pour pouvoir sauter le déjeuner.

\- Ah non, trois repas par jour ! Alors ce sera un œuf au plat et deux tranches de bacon !

\- Avec un jus d'Orange.

\- Avec un jus d'Orange !

Delphine s'activa à la tâche sous les yeux attentifs de Cosima.

\- Mlle Niehaus a bien dormi?

\- Un peu stressée, mais plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Pareil ! ... Et voilà !

Delphine déposa l'œuf et le bacon dans l'assiette posée devant Cosima. Elle se servit ensuite la même assiette et remplit leurs deux verres. Elles mangèrent avec plaisir.

\- Tu retrouves tes parents à 12h00 c'est ça ? demanda la brune.

\- C'est ça, et toi du coup, c'est Sarah qui vient te chercher en voiture ?

\- Ouaip, et normalement on rejoint Alison, Kira et Felix chez lui, Sarah passe à 12h30.

Elles finirent de manger, rangèrent leurs assiettes et couverts dans le lave vaisselle et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Pendant que l'une se douchait, l'autre préparait une petite trousse de toilette avec le nécessaire pour se laver les dents et se faire un brin de toilette. Une fois propres elles enfilèrent des vêtements de tous les jours. Il était 11h15. Deux housses de pressing opaques étaient suspendues sur l'armoire de leur chambre. Une des deux semblait plus épaisse que l'autre, celle de Delphine.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a là dedans, dit Cosima avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans un peu moins de 5h00 Mlle Niehaus !

\- C'est loooooiiiiin !

\- Moi aussi je prends mon mal en patience, **ma chérie**.

Delphine s'approcha de son amante et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bon, je vais pas tarder moi, dit la blonde encore sur la bouche de Cosima.

Cosima l'aida à enfiler son manteau et lui décrocha sa housse de pressing. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, lui tendit sa housse et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Attends, fit Delphine en se postant devant Cosima, un dernier baiser en tant que Mlle Niehaus.

L'intéressée sourit et elles échangèrent un baiser passionné avant que Delphine ne s'éloigne pour aller s'installer dans sa voiture.

Cosima referma la porte et finit de se préparer. Lorsqu'à 12h30 Sarah sonna à la porte, la brune attrapa en vitesse sa housse noir et son sac, et se précipita dans l'entrée.

\- Hey Cos' !

\- Sarah, répondit la jeune aux lunettes en serrant son clone dans ses bras.

\- Joyeuse, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

\- En même temps, comment ne pas l'être en un jour comme celui-là !

Les deux clones rirent et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Sarah. En moins de vingt minutes elles furent chez Felix. En voyant Cosima, Felix et Alison se jetèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Hé béh, vous ne m'aviez jamais donné autant d'amour !

\- S'il y a bien un jour où on peut t'en donner c'est bien aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Felix.

Kira déboula dans la pièce et se précipita dans les jambes de Cosima.

\- Salut beauté, dit l'adulte en se penchant pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Tu viens voir ma robe ? dit Kira en embrassant la joue de sa tante.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle déposa Kira au sol et cette dernière l'entraîna vers le lit de Felix. Une petite robe blanche couverte de roses en éclosion était posée sur la couette.

\- Tu vas être magnifique !

\- Tu m'aideras à la mettre ?

\- Hé, Monkey, Cosima doit se préparer avant tout, intervint Sarah.

\- Bon... se renfrogna l'enfant, Alison, tu m'aideras alors ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'intéressée.

\- On doit être à quelle heure exactement à l'église ? demanda Felix.

\- Delphine doit arriver à 16h00, répondit Cosima, donc faudrait y être une demi-heure avant.

\- C'est noté, donc il nous reste environ 2h30 !

\- Tu voudras manger un petit truc avant de partir ? demanda Sarah.

\- Ouais, histoire de pas y aller le ventre vide.

\- Ok, répondit Felix, je te ferai un sandwich avant de partir. Nous on a déjà déjeuné.

\- Parfait !

\- Alors, tu nous le montres ce costume ! J'en peux plus moi, ria Sarah, Fee, j'espère que tu l'as bien aidée à choisir.

Cosima posa la housse sur le canapé et fit descendre la fermeture éclair, dévoilant un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon.

\- Je pense que ça ira avec la robe de Delphine, dit Alison.

C'était elle qui avait accompagné la blonde pour les essayages, les rapprochant ainsi un peu plus.

\- Je le mets maintenant ?

\- Oui, vaut mieux que tu sois habillée avant qu'on te coiffe, dit Alison.

\- Je reviens vite !

\- Prends ton temps ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Cosima referma la housse et l'embarqua dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce tant Alison aida Kira à s'habiller, après tout elle était demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait aussi le droit qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Dans la salle de bain Cosima retira ses vêtements et enfila le pantalon, la chemise. Elle regarda le nœud papillon se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas les attacher, elle le passa juste atour de son cou, elle demanderait Felix. Elle mit la veste puis retourna dans le salon.

\- Pas mal, s'exclama Sarah.

\- Tu peux m'attacher le nœud pap' Felix ?

\- Non, cria Kira en courant vers Cosima, c'est moi qui le fait !

\- Ohw, oncle Felix te l'a appris ?

\- Oui ! Ce matin.

Cosima se mit à genoux devant la petite et Kira s'empressa de se mettre à l'œuvre.

\- Finit !

Cosima se leva et alla se poster devant le miroir en pied dans le coin du salon.

\- T'as des doigts de fée Kira ! Ce nœud est parfait !

\- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux !

\- Avec plaisir.

Alison passa derrière Cosima pour se mettre à sa droite, Sarah vint se poster à sa gauche. Toutes les trois se regardèrent dans le miroir.

\- Ça fait bizarre, dit Sarah.

\- L'impression de voir triple hein ? dit Cosima.

\- Faudrait qu'on prenne une photo un de ces jours ! dit Alison.

\- Quand on aura retrouvé Helena, dit Sarah.

\- Évidemment ! approuva Cosima, du coup j'ai l'impression de détourner notre attention de notre objectif avec mon mariage...

\- Mais non ! intervint Sarah, tu as bien le droit d'être heureuse non ? En plus Delphine nous aide, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à l'épouser, au contraire ça nous permet de faire une pause dans nos vies plutôt agitées !

Cosima acquiesça et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Pas mal ! dit enfin Sarah, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Et pour ma coiffure, on fait quoi ?

\- Delphine aime quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle préfère quand mes dreads sont attachées en queue de cheval, elle n'aime pas trop le chignon.

\- Bah voilà, il faut qu'on fasse ça propre alors, dit Alison, pas à l'arrache comme tu dois le faire tous les matins.

\- Hé ! râla Cosima en souriant.

\- Viens t'asseoir !

Cosima s'assit sur une chaise et Alison se mit sur une autre qu'elle posa juste derrière. Pendant ce temps Felix coiffait Kira, tous les deux assis en travers du canapé. Il prenait un certain plaisir à jouer avec les boucles de sa nièce.

\- Et toi Felix ? demanda Cosima.

\- J'enfilerai mon costume avant de partir !

\- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas concurrence avec celui de Cosima, plaisanta Sarah.

La coiffure de Cosima convenait à tout le monde. Celle de Kira aussi. Avant d'aller se voir dans le miroir, Cosima demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bon, qu'on récapitule. Lorsqu'on arrive à l'église, Sarah et Ali vous montez au balcon et vous vous cachez le mieux possible.

\- Oui !

\- Pas de bêtises hein, si quelqu'un vous voit ça va nous mettre en danger.

\- T'en fais pas, on sera trèèès prudente, la rassura Alison.

\- Kira tu resteras avec Felix, et si quelqu'un te demande...

\- Je suis la petite soeur de Felix ! compléta la fillette.

\- Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler grand frère, dit Felix en regardant sa sœur improvisée.

Il semblait vraiment amusé de jouer le rôle du grand frère.

\- Quand je pense qu'on va devoir rester dans les toilettes de service pendant le repas et la fête de ce soir... se lamenta Alison.

\- T'en fais pas, on viendra vous voir de temps en temps, dit Cosima.

\- Et on vous apportera à manger ! compléta Felix.

\- Mouais...

_Delphine_

Delphine attendait devant l'hôtel où ses parents et son grand frère avaient loué une chambre. A l'heure convenue ils arrivèrent. La gorge de Delphine se serra. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis un bon moment. Elle sauta au cou de ses parents qui l'embrassèrent abondamment.

\- **Ma petite fille...**chuchota sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle s'approcha de son frère.

\- **Alors Minus,** dit son frère, **finalement tu te maries avant moi hein !**

\- **On a toujours su que j'étais meilleure que toi non ?**

Son frère éclata de rire de joie et serra sa sœur dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put, la soulevant presque du sol.

_\- _**Je suis sûre que ma Femme sera plus belle que la tienne**, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'installer dans la voiture, devant, côté passager.

Delphine comptait leur faire visiter un peu la ville avant de revenir à l'hôtel pour manger un morceau et enfiler sa robe. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à filer à l'église.

Delphine se gara dans un parking public et ils sortirent dans le but de visiter les environs. La blonde marchait au bras de sa mère, son père et son frère étaient juste derrière elles.

\- **Delphine**_, _intervint son père, **je ne te l'ai pas vraiment dit, mais, je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Oui j'ai peut-être toujours rêvé que tu me ramènes un beau jeune homme, que vous feriez des enfants qui joueraient avec ceux de Mathieu, mais tu semblais si heureuse et si sûre de toi lorsque tu nous as annoncés que tu allais épouser cette fille, que tous mes doutes se sont envolés. Je veux que tu sois heureuse mon trésor, et ce, peu importe avec qui, du moment que cette personne pend soin de toi.**

_\- _**Papa... Tu sais, on prévoit d'avoir des enfants, pas tout de suite, mais on veut fonder une famille**_._

_\- _**Alors je serai le plus heureux des pères !**

Delphine se retourna pour prendre son père dans les bras, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ria, et alla rattraper le bras de sa mère avant de continuer à avancer. Ils passèrent dans plusieurs petites rues sympas que Delphine aimait beaucoup. Quand il fut l'heure, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Dans la chambre ils mangèrent quelques grignoteries qu'ils avaient achetées en route, ils se brossèrent tous les dents à tour de rôle, puis Delphine sortit enfin la robe de sa housse.

\- **Elle a l'air magnifique**_,_ s'enthousiasma sa mère.

\- **Elle l'est !**

Delphine demanda aux hommes de la pièce de se tourner et elle se mit en sous-vêtements avant d'enfiler sa robe. Sa mère l'aida à l'ajuster correctement et à fermer la fermeture dans le dos. Il y avait un miroir dans la porte du placard, sa mère l'ouvrit et Delphine dit aux hommes qu'ils pouvaient se retourner.

\- **Waaaaaw,** s'exclama son frère, **t'es sublime !**

_\- _**Merci**_,_ répondit Delphine en rougissant.

\- **Bijou... **réussit à dire sa mère pleine d'émotion, **moi aussi je suis si fière de toi... J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette Cosima.**

_\- _**Maman...**

Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, elle l'aurait bien prise dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait pas froisser sa robe.

\- **Je vais te coiffer ma chérie !** s'exclama sa mère en allant chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain, elle ramena aussi du maquillage.

D'abord la mère coiffa la fille, sous les yeux attentifs des hommes, puis Delphine se maquilla légèrement, un peu de rouge à lèvres et du mascara. Pas plus. Sa mère avait juste fait ressortir ses boucles blondes qui plaisaient tant à Cosima. Finalement elle se retourna vers sa famille. Son frère en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Ah, si tu n'avais pas cette foutu jolie robe je t'aurais prise dans mes bras Minus !**

Delphine lui envoya un bisou avec sa main puis elle regarda l'heure qu'indiquait la télé. 15h30, il était temps d'y aller. Avant de partir le père voulu prendre une photo, cela ne leur prit que cinq minutes et ils filèrent vers la voiture. Mathieu se mit au volant, Delphine était assise derrière avec son père, il devait la conduire à l'autel alors il préférait être à côté d'elle.

_Lâchez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et je serais heureuse de faire connaissance avec tout fan de Orphan Black ^^_


	2. Partie 2

_La deuxième partie, je l'aime bien, c'est plutôt dans les deux dernières que ça se gâte..._

**Partie 2**

_Cosima_

\- Bon, on va bientôt y aller, je vais te préparer ton sandwich.

Felix se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à la tâche. Cosima se posta enfin devant le miroir pour voir la coiffure qu'Alison lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- T'es douée Ali, ya pas à dire !

\- Des années d'entraînement sur mes enfants ! ... Vous allez être belles toutes les deux... Je suis heureuse pour toi...

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux d'Alison.

\- Oh Ali...

\- Pardon, mais c'est... tu es comme ma sœur, et normalement, assister au mariage de ma sœur n'aurait jamais dû se produire... Et tu sembles tellement heureuse avec Delphine... C'est trop beau...

\- Merci Alison...

Les deux clones se regardèrent à travers le miroir et se sourirent. Elles virent Sarah arriver derrière elles.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse pour toi Cos', vraiment, mes félicitations, geek monkey...

Sarah eut un petit sourire sournois et Cosima lui ébouriffa la tête en riant.

Felix apporta le sandwich à la future mariée qui essaya de le manger le plus proprement possible. Elle alla ensuite se brosser les dents, tout aussi précautionneusement.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? s'enquit Felix.

Kira et les clones répondirent positivement.

\- T'as bien les bagues Kira ? demanda Cosima.

\- Dans mon sac, répondit la fillette en tapotant son petit sac à main.

Cosima attrapa son sac et ils descendirent s'entasser dans la voiture de Sarah. L'église n'était pas très loin, mais comme Sarah et Alison devaient passer par derrière il fallait faire un détour à cause des rues à sens unique pour se garer juste à côté.

\- Je stresse, chuchota Cosima, assit sur le siège passager avant.

\- Mais non ! la rassura Alison, crois-moi, je suis déjà passée par là, tu vas adorer ta journée ! Bon je conçois que cela mette un peu la pression, mais dès que tu la verras entrer dans l'église je suis sûre que ça ira mieux !

\- Mais c'est aussi la première fois que je vais rencontrer ses parents...

\- J'avais oublié ce détail, marmonna Alison, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer !

\- J'espère !

Sarah réussit à se garer le plus près possible du dos de l'église. Mais par mesure de précaution, Alison sortit la première, avant de souhaiter bon courage à sa clone et alla se cacher comme prévu. Kira, Cosima et Felix sortirent le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Hey Cos', interpella Sarah.

\- Oui ? fit la brune en se retournant.

\- Bonne chance ! répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci !

Tous trois firent le tour pour se retrouver devant l'église, où tous les autres invités devaient attendre. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, Sarah sortit à son tour, verrouilla la voiture et rejoignit Alison.

Devant l'église se trouvait Cal, Art, Siobhan, Paul, Colin, Scott et ses deux amis de laboratoire. A part les amis de Scott, ils étaient tous au courant que Cosima avait des clones, ils n'étaient donc pas une réelle menace. C'était plutôt la famille de Delphine, le Prêtre, les serveurs de la soirée, le groupe de musiciens et le photographe qui leur faisaient peur.

En tout ils seraient quinze au repas ce soir. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup pour un mariage, mais Delphine et Cosima se sentaient plus à l'aise comme ça, cela restait convivial.

Felix, Cosima et Kira saluèrent tout ce petit monde, Kira sautant dans les bras de Cal et n'en décollant plus. Plusieurs personnes félicitèrent la tenue de Cosima, notamment Scott qui la trouvait plutôt cool habillée comme ça. Finalement le Prêtre les invita à entrer. La petite troupe d'invités remplit les premières rangées de sièges, Kira s'installa avec Cal sur le côté d'une rangée de telle sorte qu'elle puisse passer sans problème pour aller donner les bagues. Ils avaient laissé un banc devant pour la famille de Delphine. Cosima alla se placer devant l'autel afin d'attendre sa promise. Felix, son témoin, se posta à sa droite. Le témoin de Delphine était son frère, ce serait donc lui qui rentrerait en premier dans l'église, avec sa mère, pour aller se poser à gauche de Cosima. Elle redoutait ce moment.

Il restait maintenant dix minutes avant l'arrivée des Cormier. Cosima commençait à s'agiter.

\- Hé doucement girl, ça va bien se passer, tu es sous bonne protection, dit Felix et montrant du regard le haut de l'édifice où se trouvaient ses deux clones.

Cosima tourna discrètement la tête et Alison et Sarah lui firent des signes de mains. Sarah avait un petit caméscope à la main, elle comptait bien tout filmer de l'événement, avec un angle de vue que personne d'autre n'aurait. Cosima secoua la tête de désespoir avec un sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur Felix.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon témoin Felix.

\- Mais c'est normal Cosima ! Tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant... Puis qui d'autre aurais-tu pu choisir hein ?

Cosima jeta un œil vers Scott, il plaisantait avec ses amis.

\- Tu as raison, répondit la brune, toujours ce sourire en coin.

Elle et Felix échangèrent un regard apaisant.

_Delphine_

Plus ils se rapprochaient du quartier où était l'église, plus Delphine s'agitait sur son siège.

\- **Hey, doucement ma belle**_, _riait son frère_, _**on va y arriver t'en fais pas !**

\- **C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... bah c'est stressant...**

\- **J'étais pareil le jour de notre mariage à ta mère et moi, je ne tenais pas en place ! Mon témoin et celui de ta mère ont dû me donner quelques gifles pour me faire tenir !**

Tout le monde dans l'auto ria de bon cœur, cela soulageait un peu Delphine. Puis la voiture finit par arriver à bon port. Ils sortirent tous les quatre.

\- **Bon, maman et moi on y va les premiers**_,_ dit Mathieu, **mmh, attendez, je dirais, cinq minutes avant d'entrer à votre tour, d'accord ?**

\- **D'accord**_,_ répondit Delphine à demi-mot.

\- **Allez, ça va aller !**

Mathieu attrapa sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Tant pis pour la robe, il en avait trop envie.

\- **Bon courage Minus !**

_\- _**Merci... Hé, je t'aime Mat'**_,_ lui envoya Delphine avec un grand sourire.

Il fit mine d'attraper le compliment avec sa main et de le ranger dans sa tête, puis il poussa les portes de l'église et y pénétra avec leur mère.

_\- _**Cinq minutes hein**_,_ marmonna Delphine, **c'est plutôt long...**

-** Ça ira ma fille, tout ira bien, je te le promets...**

-** Papa...**

Elle se blottit contre l'épaule de son père et ils attendirent que le temps passe.

_Cosima_

La grande porte se poussa laissant entrer deux français, bras dessus bras dessous. La mère et le frère de Delphine. Tout le monde fut frappé par leur ressemblance, entre eux, mais surtout avec Delphine. Sa mère avait les mêmes boucles blondes, si belles, si pures. Les gens les saluèrent, eux aussi. Mathieu assit sa mère sur le banc libre, l'embrassa sur la joue et alla saluer la future mariée et son témoin.

\- **Bonjour,** moi c'est Mathieu.

\- **Enchantée**_, _Cosima, et mon témoin, Felix.

\- Alors c'est donc à ça que tu ressembles Cosima. Je dois dire que ma sœur a plutôt bon goût !

\- Ahah, merci, répondit Cosima en rougissant.

\- Tu vas voir, elle est magnifique dans sa robe, lui dit Mathieu avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il s'approcha de Felix pour lui serrer la main. Les deux garçons se sourirent et Felix lui indiqua où se positionner. La porte grinça, Cosima jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses deux clones à l'étage et reporta son attention sur l'entrée, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle rate ça.

Delphine entra, au bras de son père. Eux deux aussi se ressemblaient, son père avait le même grain de beauté au coin de la bouche, et les mêmes yeux malicieux. Mais Cosima ne voyait plus que Delphine. Elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche. Elle semblait si pure, si douce, si sublime et si parfaite que le cœur de Cosima en avait des ratés. Un sourire se grava sur le visage de Cosima et ses yeux ne purent plus quitter ceux de Delphine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la blonde répondit à son sourire. Cosima sembla s'envoler. D'en haut, Alison et Sarah assistaient à cet échange électrique. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pouvait sentir l'alchimie qui était en train de se produire. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Même le Prêtre semblait éblouit. Finalement, le père de Delphine l'amena jusqu'au l'autel, juste à côté de Cosima qu'il salua. Elle le salua à son tour et il alla rejoindre sa femme sur le banc, après avoir apposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Les deux futures mariées échangèrent une tendre poignée de main et se retournèrent vers le Prêtre. Il commença son habituel discours. Cosima avait du mal à se concentrer, mais elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la fin de son monologue, Felix fit un signe à Kira pour qu'elle se lève et approche les bagues. Sarah, qui filmait le tout depuis là haut, en avait les larmes aux yeux de voir sa fille si charmante avec une si grande responsabilité. Alison avait les yeux rivés sur le couple.

Le Prêtre arriva enfin à sa phrase cruciale.

\- Mlle Cosima Niehaus, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse, Mlle Delphine Cormier, ici présente, et consentez vous à l'aimer, à prendre soin d'elle, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité, à la chérir, et à prendre son nom, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Cosima tourna sa tête vers Delphine. Elle détailla tous les traits de son visage. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait que toute la salle l'entendait.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Delphine attrapa la bague destinée à sa dulcinée, posée sur le coussinet que lui tendait Kira. Elle passa délicatement la bague au doigt de Cosima, tout en lui caressant doucement la main, puis elle la lâcha.

\- Mlle Delphine Cormier, consentez vous à prendre pour épouse, Mlle Cosima Niehaus, ici présente, et consentez vous à l'aimer, à prendre soin d'elle, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité, à la chérir, et à lui donner votre nom, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis que Cosima s'était tournée vers elle. Son cœur aussi dansait dans sa poitrine.

\- **Oui...** Oui je le veux...

Cosima attrapa la dernière bague, caressa l'annulaire de Delphine et y glissa finalement l'anneau doré. Cette fois-ci leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

\- Je vous déclare unies, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Elles dénouèrent, presque à contre cœur, leurs mains. Cosima porta les siennes au visage de Delphine et l'attira contre le sien. Celles de Delphine vinrent se poser sur les hanches de sa nouvelle Femme. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement et finirent par se rencontrées, brulantes, impatientes de sceller enfin ce pacte. Elles appuyèrent leur baiser mais durent bientôt se séparer. Secrètement, Cosima espérait que Sarah avait bien tout filmé. Les deux nouvelles mariées se regardèrent dans les yeux une dernière fois et se tournèrent vers leurs invités qui les acclamèrent en hurlant. Alison eut du mal à contenir sa joie, mais elle avait promit de se tenir à carreaux. Mathieu, n'y tenant plus, se rua vers sa sœur et la souleva dans les airs. Delphine eut un magnifique rire qui fit encore plus palpiter le cœur de Cosima. Il la reposa au sol et s'approcha de Cosima pour lui serrer la main.

\- Mes félicitations.

\- **Merci**, répondit la brune avec son accent français qui fit craquer Delphine.

Tous commencèrent à affluer autour d'elles pour les féliciter. Cosima jeta un regard à Sarah et Alison. Elles s'échappaient discrètement. Il était prévu qu'elles aillent se cacher dans la voiture de Sarah en attendant que Felix et Kira viennent les rejoindre. Felix les conduirait jusqu'à la salle où la fête avait lieu.

_Laissez des review, même si ça ne vous plait pas ^^_


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

Ils sortirent et se regroupèrent tous devant l'entrée de l'église pour prendre une photo. Le photographe leur donna des indications pour qu'ils rentrent tous les mieux possible dans le cadre et il prit plusieurs clichés. Cosima indiqua à ses convives de suivre la voiture jaune, qui appartenait à Delphine, elle les mènerait à la salle. Le trajet allait durer une heure, et comme il était prévu que Cosima monte dans la voiture de Delphine, cela lui permettrait de faire un peu connaissance avec sa belle famille. Tout ce petit monde s'exécuta et rejoignit son propre véhicule. Delphine se mit au volant de sa voiture, Cosima à ses côtés, la famille sur la banquette arrière. La voiture démarra.

\- Delphine, commença Mathieu, je dois avouer que tu as bien trouvé ta fiancée.

Il parlait en anglais pour ne pas exclure Cosima de la conversation.

\- Sa femme ! dit Cosima.

\- Ahah oui, pardon !

\- Tu t'obstines à m'appeler **Minus**, Mat, mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien d'un **minus** mmh ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, tu es douée, tu sais faire les bons choix, tu es promise à une belle carrière. Maintenant que tu es mariée je devrais te trouver un autre surnom !

Delphine ria en allumant son clignotant gauche.

\- Minus ? demanda Cosima en essayant de redire le mot.

\- Il insinue par là que je suis petite, comme il est l'ainé c'était plutôt légitime, mais j'ai toujours été meilleure que lui !

\- Hey, pas toujours !

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le meilleur d'entre vous, intervint le père, mais vous êtes toujours aussi gamins tous les deux à vous chamailler autant !

La mère ria doucement.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, on doit bien se taquiner un peu, dit Delphine en regardant son père à travers le rétroviseur.

Puis la mère de Delphine commença à engager la conversation avec sa nouvelle belle fille. D'abord des choses banales, comme d'où elle venait, son parcours professionnel, pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là, etc. Puis allant vers des trucs plus personnels, comme le jour de la rencontre de Delphine et Cosima, et dévia sur le jour de la rencontre des deux parents.

_Sarah_

Lorsque Kira et Felix montèrent dans leur voiture, Sarah et Alison purent enfin se redresser.

\- Hé Felix ! cria Sarah.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en attachant la ceinture de Kira qui avait exceptionnellement le droit de s'asseoir sur le siège avant.

\- Avec Alison on a eu une idée !

\- Mon dieu...

\- Tu sais où a lieu la fête ? Tu peux faire un détour ?

\- Ça dépend par où...

\- Je te jure que ça vaut le coup, dit Alison, fait-nous confiance !

\- Bon, je vous écoute...

_Cosima_

La voiture jaune, suivit de toutes les autres sauf celle de Sarah, arriva devant la salle des fêtes. C'était une petite salle, mais tout de même assez grande pour permettre à tout le monde de danser en même temps. Les invités sortirent de voiture et suivirent les deux mariées dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table pour asseoir les gens. Delphine et Cosima avaient deux places en milieu de table, en face d'elles devraient être Felix et Mathieu. Les deux parents à côté de Delphine, Kira à côté de Cosima, suivit de Cal et Siobhan. A côté de Felix et Mathieu, les amis de Scott d'un côté, Colin, Paul et Art de l'autre. Quand à Scott lui-même, il se retrouvait en bout de table, la mère de Delphine à sa gauche, son meilleur ami à sa droite. Derrière la table, la piste de danse puis la scène, sur laquelle jouerait un petit groupe pas très connu.

Il n'était que 18h00, le repas était prévu commencer à 19h30. Delphine et Cosima proposèrent aux invités présents de poser leurs affaires, l'endroit était sûr, et de venir faire un tour près de la rivière non loin de l'endroit.

_Sarah_

Felix, Kira et les deux clones étaient enfin en route pour la salle des fêtes.

\- Avec vos bêtises, râla Felix, j'espère qu'on ne va pas arriver en retard !

\- Arrête, ça t'amuse autant que nous ! dit Sarah, puis le diner commence dans une demi-heure, on a encore le temps !

\- Mouais... En arrivant je vais, encore une fois, passer par derrière, vous entrerez par la porte de service, il y a un couloir sur la gauche qui vous mènera aux toilettes de service. Normalement elles ne seront pas utilisées, comme c'est un petit mariage le personnel est en équipe réduite.

\- Normalement hein ? s'inquiéta Alison.

\- Tout ira bien, au pire vous vous cachez dans une cabine !

\- Génial, déjà qu'on va devoir manger dans des toilettes...

\- Oui... enfin bref, Cosima, Delphine, Kira et moi, on viendra vous voir de temps en temps.

\- On dirait que vous avez besoin de venir nous surveiller, dit Sarah.

\- C'est un peu ça l'idée, être sûr qu'on ne vous voit pas...

\- On sait se tenir ! Enfin, on sait être discrètes...

\- Mon dieu... soupira Felix.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur point final. Alison et Sarah sortirent discrètement de la voiture. Kira sortit à son tour pour aller câliner sa mère. Sarah lui embrassa le front et elle tira Alison à l'intérieur. Felix et Kira entreprirent de faire le tour pour passer par l'entrée principale et rejoindre l'assemblée. Il dirait aux curieux qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin. Alison et Sarah se faufilèrent dans les couloirs et finirent par trouver les toilettes de service dont Felix avait parlé. Elles n'étaient pas si mal, donc ça allait à Alison. Sarah s'en fichait pas mal tant qu'elle pouvait mettre son petit "plan" à exécution.

\- Allez Ali, on se prépare !

\- Mais attend, et si c'est Cosima qui vient nous voir en premier ? Ou pire ! Delphine ?!

\- Mais noooon, Fee a dit qu'il serait le premier, j'ai confiance en lui !

\- Bon... bon...

Sarah poussa Alison dans une cabine en lui tendant un sac. Sarah prit celui qui lui était réservé et entra dans la cabine à côté.

_Felix_

L'heure du diner arrivait enfin. Tout le monde s'installa progressivement à sa place, finissant ou continuant des conversations qu'ils avaient commencées. Felix et Kira arrivèrent pile à temps. Cosima alla les voir pour les engueuler, ils avaient mis un temps fou.

\- On a eu quelques problèmes avec Alison et Sarah, mentit Felix, le Prêtre a mit du temps à ranger son bordel du coup elles ont dû attendre pour sortir...

\- Bon, d'accord, allez, on va s'asseoir.

Les serveurs commencèrent à apporter les plats, le groupe de musique commençait à arriver et en attendant qu'ils se mettent en place, des baffles diffusaient de la musique, ni trop basse mais ni trop forte, le parfait volume pour mettre l'ambiance tout en continuant à discuter.

Une fois son assiette finit, Felix se retira discrètement. Il passa par les cuisines pour chopper quelques trucs à manger et alla rejoindre les deux clones. Il poussa la porte des toilettes à l'aide de son dos, ayant les mains prises, et il faillit lâcher les assiettes quand il se retourna.

\- Bon Dieu de merde ! Flippant !

En effet, se tenaient devant lui deux copies exactes de Cosima. Alison et Sarah étaient allées se louer exactement le même costume et avaient essayé au mieux de reproduire la coiffure de Cosima. Elles avaient aussi prit le temps de se trouver de fausses paires de lunettes identiques à celle de leur clone. Felix était frappé par leur agilité.

\- Woaw, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir double... Vous vous ressembliez déjà avant mais là... Attendez, laissez-moi deviner laquelle est laquelle.

Felix fit le tour des deux femmes, les examina sous tous les angles.

\- Franchement comme ça à vu d'œil c'est impossible... Putain Alison comment t'as fait avec ta frange !

L'intéressée n'exprima aucune émotion pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elles parlent, Felix reconnaitrait leur accent.

\- Vous pouvez me faire un petit aller-retour dans la pièce ?

Les filles s'exécutèrent.

\- Facile ! Alison à gauche, Sarah à droite !

\- Comment t'as trouvé ?! s'exclama Alison.

\- Facile ma chérie, ta démarche de mère au foyer de banlieue chique serait reconnaissable entre mille !

\- Pfff très drôle !

Sarah explosa de rire.

\- Bon, donne nous à manger, coupa Alison, je meurs de faim !

Il leur passa les assiettes en secouant la tête et elles se mirent à grignoter.

\- Et vous comptez vous faufiler comment dans la foule ? Je sais pas, entre 15 personnes, deux ou trois Cosima, ça va pas passer inaperçue...

\- Mais non ! On va attendre qu'elle vienne nous voir et SURPRISE ! dit Sarah en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Puis après on lui demandera d'aller prendre sa place quelques instants ! compléta Alison.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu... J'espère pour vous que ça va marcher... Bon je vous laisse...

Felix partit désespéré, avec néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres.

Il revint s'asseoir à sa place. Le groupe était enfin près et commença à jouer. Quelques invités se levèrent pour danser un peu, en attendant les plats suivant. Le frère de Delphine l'entraîna sur la piste, alors Cosima en profita pour parler à Felix.

\- T'es allé voir les deux autres ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va elles tiennent le coup ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y colles par contre !

\- Ça marche Felix, rit-elle.

\- Allez, vient danser, geek monkey !

Felix l'attira à lui et ils partirent rejoindre la piste de danse. Ils se défoulèrent un moment sur la piste. Cosima avait besoin de laisser tomber tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé pour cette journée. Elle voulait aussi évacuer tout son stress lié à ces histoires de clones, mais il était encore un peu tôt dans la soirée pour qu'elle soit libérée totalement.

Finalement le plat suivant commença à arriver, et les convives se remirent à table. Cosima mangea plus vite que la normal et chuchota à l'oreille de Delphine qu'elle allait jeter un coup d'œil à Sarah et Alison. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Kira tira sur sa veste.

\- Je peux venir avec toi tante Cosima ?

\- Bien sûr ma puce !

Kira lui envoya un sourire angevin, qui en réalité était plutôt maléfique car elle était au courant du plan de sa mère et Alison, puis elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de service. Avant d'entrer, Cosima frappa à la porte et s'annonça. Puis elle la poussa doucement et eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Wow, nom d'un chien ! Putain !

Kira explosa littéralement de rire.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant en plus, petite coquine !

Kira se fourra dans les jambes de Cosima et continua à se marrer. Cosima lui caressa le haut de la tête et examina les deux clones devant elle.

\- C'est assez... déstabilisant tout de même ! Sarah je t'avais déjà vu déguisé en "moi", mais c'était fait à la va vite... Là, bah... wouaw quoi, j'ai l'impression d'être devant deux reflets de moi !

\- C'est un peu ça, dit Alison, j'avoue que c'est encore plus déstabilisant quand c'est moi-même qu'on copie. Je veux dire, là je suis déguisée en toi, et même si Sarah et moi sommes comme deux goûtes d'eau, ça reste un déguisement, mais quand Sarah se transforme en "moi", c'est plutôt troublant !

\- Et pourquoi ces déguisements, au juste ? demanda Cosima.

\- Hé bien, on compte bien te voler ta place de temps en temps !

\- Vous voulez me laisser moisir aux toilettes pendant mon propre mariage ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça ! On est un peu de la même famille non ? dit Sarah, on a au moins le droit de danser avec Delphine, mmh ?

\- Tu marques un point !

\- Puis je veux danser avec maman ! dit Kira qui avait réussit à reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu sais me convaincre Kira, dit Cosima en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

\- Tu nous as même pas apporté à manger... fit remarquer Alison.

\- Oups... hé bah, il en reste dans mon assiette ! La première qui prendra ma place pourra la finir !

\- C'est moi alors ! s'écrira Alison, je meurs d'envie de danser avec Delphine !

\- Hé bah !

\- Oui, on se connait pas beaucoup elle et moi, maintenant qu'elle fait partie de la famille j'aimerai apprendre à la connaître encore plus, puis je veux lui dire que je suis fière qu'elle soit ma demi-sœur à présent !

\- Mmh, j'espère juste qu'elle va te reconnaître... Elle a déjà embrassé Sarah, faudrait pas que tu y passes toi aussi !

\- Ahah, rigola Sarah, mais non, on est persuadé qu'elle va comprendre tout de suite le truc, au pire prend ça comme un test !

\- Mouais, j'ai pas trop confiance en le résultat... Allez va, tu peux y aller Alison.

\- Super ! Tu viens avec moi Kira ?

\- Oui ! Et je veux danser avec toi aussi !

\- Compte sur moi !

Cosima reposa Kira par terre et cette dernière prit la main d'Alison dans la sienne avant qu'elles ne quittent la pièce.

\- Au fait Cosima, dit Sarah.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui a prit le nom de Delphine et pas l'inverse ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de parents, que mon nom de famille est presque dut au hasard. Je voulais entrer dans la famille de Delphine, être fière et avoir l'honneur de porter leur nom. C'est un peu comme si je m'étais enfin trouvée une famille. Alors je veux en prendre son nom.

\- Wah, je t'admire quand tu es sérieuse comme ça Cosima, je t'adore tu sais ! sourit Sarah.

\- Arf, merci, moi aussi je t'adore mmh ?

Elles rirent et échangèrent une accolade amicale.


	4. Partie 4

**Partie 4**

Lorsqu'Alison et Kira arrivèrent dans la salle, la moitié des invités s'était levée pour retourner danser. La musique était lente et entraînante, le groupe ne se donnait pas encore à fond pour ne pas fatiguer les gens avant la fin du repas. Le vrai concert commencerait au moment du gâteau. Alison voulut se diriger vers la table pour enfin goûter à ce plat, qui, de loin, semblait délicieux, mais Delphine fonça droit sur elle.

\- Tu viens mon amour ? On n'a même pas encore dansé ensemble !

\- Euh oui, répondit Alison en voyant désespérément l'assiette s'éloigner d'elle.

Delphine l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs et l'attira contre elle. Dans le mouvement elle colla le visage d'Alison contre le sien et l'embrassa tout doucement. Alison fut surprise, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa couverture, il fallait que la blonde s'en rende compte d'elle même.

\- Au fait, Sarah et Alison vont bien ?

\- Oui... Oui, dit Alison en essayant d'imiter les intonations de Cosima.

\- Elles ne s'ennuient pas trop ?

\- Non...

\- Mmmh, t'es bien silencieuse.

Delphine commençait enfin à se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Cosima ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles de cette première conférence Néolutionniste, on avait choppé deux bouteilles en douce pour aller les boire toutes les deux, c'était quoi comme vin déjà ?

Elle essayait de la piéger.

\- Eum... Euh, du...

\- Ok, tu n'es pas Cosima.

\- Démasquée...

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Alison ?

\- Comment tu... ?

\- Facile, tu t'es laissé faire quand je t'ai embrassé, Sarah avait eu l'air plus réticent !

\- Mince, t'étais censé me reconnaitre avant de m'embrasser, dans l'idée...

\- Ahah, impossible, vous êtes tellement...

\- Identiques ?

\- C'est le but d'un clone mmh ? ria Delphine tout en continuant à danser avec Alison.

\- Tu ne nous en veux pas j'espère ?

\- Non, en réfléchissant c'est plutôt un bon plan pour se glisser parmi les invités !

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit... Puis je tenais vraiment à danser avec toi.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, t'es un peu comme ma demi-sœur maintenant, Cosima t'aime, tu la rends heureuse, ça me donne envie de te connaître un peu mieux... Puis surtout, je voulais tout simplement te féliciter !

\- T'es adorable Alison, répondit la mariée en souriant, ce sera un honneur de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi !

Elles continuèrent à parler quelques instants, quand Alison vit les serveurs en train de débarrasser la table.

\- Euh Delphine, en fait euh, Cosima a dit que je pouvais finir son assiette, et ils sont en train de les renvoyer en cuisine, donc euh, je peux te laisser pour aller manger ?

\- Ah ah ! Bien sûr Alison, vas-y !

Delphine ria de bon cœur et laissa sa partenaire de danse se précipiter sur le serveur qui venait de prendre "son" assiette en main. Le serveur la lui laissa gentiment et Alison put enfin goûter au plat. Elle en fut ravie, seul hic, c'était complètement froid. Lorsqu'elle eut presque fini, Delphine vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Dis, tu pourras m'envoyer Sarah quand tu retourneras les voir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas Cosima ?

\- J'ai toute la vie pour la voir Cosima, non ?

\- En effet, dit Alison en lorgnant le verre du vin rouge auquel elle ne pouvait pas toucher.

\- Je lui dirais alors !

\- Merci !

\- Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, comme ça elle pourra manger le prochain plat !

\- C'est le dernier avant le gâteau en plus !

\- Ah ah !

Alison embrassa Delphine sur le front, puis se leva en direction de Kira.

\- Ma puce, je danserais avec toi la prochaine fois que je prendrais la place de Cosima, d'accord ?

\- Dommage, mais d'accord !

_Sarah_

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'on puisse pas être pleinement de la fête, se lamenta Sarah.

\- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'embête, mais c'est surtout pour les parents de Delphine... histoire de les garder en sécurité surtout.

\- Je comprends bien t'en fais pas ! En tous cas, je voulais te féliciter moi aussi, t'es vraiment magnifique avec Delphine, je sais qu'on a longtemps été méfiantes à son propos, mais disons qu'elle a fait ses preuves !

\- C'est logique, après tout je l'ai rencontré parce qu'elle était ma monitrice...

\- Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça, j'ai bien eu une aventure avec Paul, et je ne parle même pas d'Alison...

Au moment où Sarah dit son nom, Alison franchit la porte.

\- Alors ? s'enquirent en cœur Cosima et Sarah.

\- Elle m'a embrassée...

\- Zut, dit Cosima.

\- Mais elle m'a reconnu assez vite, elle m'a piégée avec une question sur un type de vin, bref, elle m'a démasquée !

\- Elle a réagit comment ?

\- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire elle était contente de danser avec moi ! Ah et, Sarah, elle veut te voir, c'est toi la prochaine !

\- Ah non ! ça veut dire que je vais encore rester là ! râla Cosima.

\- Hé oh, nous on se tape les toilettes depuis tout à l'heure hein ! Et puis j'ai faim moi aussi !

\- Pff, laisse m'en un peu au moins !

\- On verra ! chanta Sarah en sortant des toilettes.

Elle se perdit un peu avant de trouver la salle principale. Tout le monde était à table et elle prit place entre sa fille et Delphine.

\- Maman, chuchota Kira en caressant la main de sa mère.

\- Coucou ma puce, lui répondit Sarah sur le même ton.

\- Elle t'a reconnu tout de suite ! s'étonna Delphine.

\- Faut croire que cette petite a un don, ou alors c'est le lien du sang, va savoir ! Et toi, tu m'as reconnu ?

\- Je savais que c'était toi, mais sans ça, est-ce que je t'aurais reconnu, pas sûr !

\- Du moment que tu ne m'embrasses pas hein, ricana Sarah.

\- Ça risque pas va, rien ne vaut les baisers de Cosima, répondit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir !

Vue des invités, on avait seulement l'impression que les deux mariées se faisaient des messes basses. Pourtant, Felix et Cal semblaient avoir comprit que ce n'était pas Cosima. Felix n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'Alison ou de sa sœur.

\- Alors, tu voulais me voir ? demanda Sarah.

\- Je t'apprécie tu sais ! Et ça fait toujours plaisir de parler et de s'amuser avec les gens qu'on aime bien, le jour de son mariage.

\- Je dois bien avouer que ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Et, je m'excuse de la part d'Alison et moi pour cette petite mascarade.

\- Oh, pas de soucis, vous avez bien le droit de vous amuser après tout, faut bien qu'être clone serve à quelque chose de temps en temps !

\- Tout à fait !

Sarah lui souhaita à son tour tous ces vœux de bonheur, tout en dégustant, non sans un certain plaisir, le plat originairement destiné à Cosima. Les deux filles parlèrent longuement, quand Sarah se rendit compte qu'elle avait finit son assiette et que les invités commençaient à se lever, soit pour aller aux toilettes, soit pour sortir fumer, soit pour aller s'asseoir à une autre place pour parler avec une nouvelle personne. Sarah s'excusa auprès de Delphine, il était temps qu'elle retourne se cacher aux toilettes et qu'elle lui ramène sa femme. Kira râla parce que, tout comme Alison, sa mère lui promit de danser plus tard avec elle. Alors Delphine promit à la petite de danser avec elle quand elle le souhaiterait. Sarah la remercia pour ce geste et s'en retira. En chemin elle essaya de trouver les cuisines pour chopper un peu à manger pour Cosima. C'était son mariage, elle se devait de goûter chaque plat. Elle trouva son bonheur et regagna enfin les toilettes de service.

\- Hé bien, t'en as mit du temps ! remarqua Cosima.

\- Pardon, c'est que ta femme a beaucoup de conversation alors tu comprends, on tombe vite sous le charme, on a envie de continuer à parler !

\- Du moment qu'elle ne t'a pas embrassée hein !

\- T'en fais pas va ! ria Sarah, tiens, je t'en ai laissé un peu, mentit Sarah en tendant l'assiette à son clone.

\- Trop aimable !

\- Hé oh ! ria Sarah, le découpage du gâteau est dans environ un quart d'heure.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Cosima, et après ça je vais ENFIN pouvoir danser avec ma femme. Parce que pour l'instant elle a plus dansé avec vous que moi !

\- Jalouse hein ? plaisanta Alison.

Cosima décida de leur tenir encore un peu compagnie, après tout elle voulait aussi garder des souvenirs des ces deux femmes à son mariage. Puis elle retourna dans la salle en leur promettant de ne pas revenir dans plus de deux heures.

\- Deux heures, c'est putain de long, râla Sarah.

\- En plus on va rater le découpage du gâteau...

\- Viens on y va !

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Mais on entrouvre un peu la porte et on jette un œil, c'est tout !

\- Mouais...

\- Allez !

Sarah tira le bras d'Alison qui fut forcée de suivre. Elles déambulèrent discrètement dans les couloirs et arrivèrent devant la porte qu'elles poussèrent légèrement. Sarah se coucha sur le sol et Alison s'assit au dessus d'elle, de telle façon qu'elles aient la tête l'une au dessus de l'autre pour qu'elles puissent bien voir. En effet elles voyaient parfaitement la scène et étaient plutôt ravi. Elles purent observer tout ce qui se passa.

Cosima arriva à pas de Loup derrière Delphine et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est enfin toi, **mon amour**, chuchota Delphine en souriant.

Cosima l'embrassa et la fit tourner pour se retrouver face à elle et poser son nez contre le sien. Elle allait commencer à danser avec elle, mais deux serveurs arrivèrent, poussant un chariot surmonté du magnifique gâteau. Elles avaient choisi la pièce montée ensemble. Pas quelque chose de trop somptueux, ni quelque chose de trop banal. Tout le monde applaudit à l'arrivée du dessert, et les invités formèrent un petit cercle autour du gâteau et des deux mariées. Un des serveurs tendit un couteau à Cosima.

\- Tu veux le faire Delphine ?

\- Non, à toi l'honneur, ma chère !

Cosima prit un visage de concentration et enfonça doucement le couteau dans la chaire moelleuse du gâteau devant elle. Scott se porta volontaire pour lui tendre les assiettes et faire la distribution. Ils servirent tous les invités et Cosima se coupa enfin deux tranches pour Delphine et elle même. Scott, leur tendant leurs assiettes, en profita pour les féliciter et retourna voir ses amis.

Comme une musique aléatoire passait dans les baffles, Cosima alla offrir des parts de gâteaux à tous les membres du groupe de music, ils se joignirent donc un peu aux convives. Felix coupa discrètement deux parts pour aller les donner à Sarah et Alison.

\- Putain, Felix se ramène vers nous avec deux parts de gâteau, il va nous griller ! rouspéta Sarah.

\- Vite, bouge toi qu'on s'en aille !

\- Ah mais non, je veux voir Delphine et Cosima danser moi !

\- Merde Sarah...

Felix s'approcha inévitablement de la porte et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et trouva les deux clones l'une sur l'autre.

\- Putain les filles, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans cette position ?!

\- Mais rien, se justifia Sarah, on est venu jeter un œil !

\- Levez-vous, sinon je remballe le gâteau !

Sarah éjecta presque Alison pour se relever. Felix referma la porte.

\- T'as filmé au moins Sarah j'espère !

\- Euh...

\- T'abuses ! Vous comptez rester pour les voir danser je suppose.

\- Oui !

\- Si tu pouvais filmer, je pense que ça leur ferait plaisir...

\- T'as raison Fee, je vais chercher le caméscope, je reviens !

Sarah partit en courant, tout en mangeant son morceau de gâteau et revint quelques instants plus tard, avec sa caméra, mais sans son assiette.

\- Euh le gâteau t'en as fait quoi ? demanda Felix.

\- Ah, j'avais finit alors j'ai posé mon assiette discrètement en cuisine.

\- Infernale celle là...

\- Chut !

\- Hé, la musique reprend, dit Alison en faisant taire ses amis.

Felix retourna dans la pièce, et Sarah et Alison se remirent en place pour avoir le meilleur point de vue. Sarah ne comptait manquer aucune miette.

Le groupe de musique s'était remit sur la scène, et après avoir remercié les mariées pour le gâteau ils se mirent à jouer la chanson que Delphine et Cosima leur avait demandé d'exécuter juste après. Il était prévu qu'elles commencent toutes les deux et que les invités suivent sur la piste un peu après. Elles avaient choisit la musique qu'elles étaient en train d'écouter la première fois où Delphine avait déclaré ses vrais sentiments à Cosima. Delphine attira Cosima sur la piste de danse, et elles commencèrent à tourner lentement, collées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Mon Dieu, enfin je danse avec toi, s'extasia Cosima, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre de te serrer contre moi !

\- **Mon Amour...** Moi aussi j'avais hâte, c'est moins bien que de danser avec tes deux copies.

\- Copies ? Ah ah, j'aime l'idée, ça fait comme si c'était moi l'originale !

\- Mais à mes yeux tu seras toujours l'originale Cosima, c'est toi la plus parfaite.

\- Merci mon amour, chuchota Cosima en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire.

\- Tu sens bon... souffla Delphine en chatouillant la gorge de Cosima avec ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Delphine...

\- Je t'aime... **Madame Cormier**.

\- Ohw, fit la brune en posant ses yeux dans ceux de Delphine, redis le encore une fois pour voir.

\- Madame Cormier.

\- Oh, oh, je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu vas porter ce nom toute ta vie !

\- Avec plaisir, Madame Cormier.

Cosima le prononça en essayant d'imiter l'accent de Delphine, et cette dernière craqua, comme d'habitude. Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune et la serra contre elle tout en prolongeant le baiser. Autour d'elles les gens commençaient à former des couples pour danser. Felix invita Colin, Paul invita Siobhan qui accepta avec un sourire amical, les parents de Delphine se mirent à tournoyer eux aussi. Un des amis de Scott invita Kira qui le suivit joyeusement. Mathieu alla faire connaissance avec Scott et son meilleur ami, Art se joignit à leur conversation.

Delphine et Cosima dansèrent une bon quart d'heure ensemble, elles ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Puis la fatigue les gagna et elles allèrent se poser sur les chaises. Cosima en profita pour aller changer sa place avec une des clones. Elle tomba sur elles en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous êtes impossibles, dit Cosima en les surprenant.

\- On a tout filmé ! dit Sarah en se relevant.

\- Bon, on va dire que vous êtes pardonné ! Qui veut aller danser ?

\- Moi ! s'écrira Sarah, j'ai promit à Kira...

\- Moi aussi j'ai une promesse à tenir !

\- Oui oui, mais bon, c'est ma fille, tout de même !

\- Allez c'est bon vas-y, fit Alison en la poussant dans la salle.

Sarah s'engouffra dans les danseurs et piqua Kira à son partenaire, qui lui laissa gentiment. Après sa fille, et avant d'échanger sa place, elle comptait bien danser avec Cal. Elle savait qu'il la reconnaitrait tout de suite.

La soirée continua ainsi. Entre activités et danse, entre grandes discutions et énormes rigolades, tantôt Cosima était présente, tantôt Sarah, tantôt Alison. Les deux dernières purent danser avec tous ceux dont elles en avaient eu envie, à part peut-être avec Cosima, mais elles se promirent de s'organiser quelques soirées avant leurs vieux jours. Cosima et Delphine semblaient comblées elles aussi, et c'était le principal.

Finalement, vers 5h00 du matin, les invités commençaient à fatiguer. Ils s'en allèrent au compte goutte, souhaitant une nouvelle fois aux mariées tous leurs vœux et leur promettant de se revoir bientôt. La famille de Delphine partit en dernier, embrassant tendrement leur nouvelle belle-fille. Il était prévu qu'ils se revoient tous dans la semaine avant leur retour en France. Cal s'était proposé pour les raccompagner à l'hôtel, étant donné qu'il logeait dans le même. Il ne restait plus que Kira, Felix, les deux mariées et les deux clones qui étaient retournées dans leurs toilettes. Cosima indiqua au groupe qu'ils pouvaient rentrer eux aussi. Pendant qu'ils remballaient leur équipement, tout ce petit monde alla rejoindre les deux clones dans les toilettes. Elles s'étaient remit en tenue normales.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien de ne plus se voir en double, plaisanta Cosima en les voyant.

\- Je dois t'avouer que traîner avec sa photocopie toute la soirée ça a pas été trop évident, remarqua Sarah.

\- Hé ! Qui est la photocopie de qui ! s'insurgea Alison, non mais je rêve !

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur, la fatigue aidant au rire.

\- Tout le monde est partit ? demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, répondit Delphine, et le groupe remballe.

\- Le personnel aussi ?

\- Il doit bien en rester quelques uns, on est censé en appeler un avant de partir.

\- Alors, on peut aller danser, juste une chanson, toutes ensembles ? demanda Sarah.

\- Oh oui, dit oui Cosima ! se réjouit Kira.

\- T'es infatigable petit monstre, répondit Cosima en ébouriffant l'enfant qui l'était déjà bien assez, allez c'est d'accord, mais vite !

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma et se rendit dans la salle, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Felix accéda à l'ordinateur et mit une chanson qui bougeait plutôt bien. Il avait chopé le caméscope et commença à filmer les filles. Au milieu de la chanson Kira vint le chercher et le tira sur la piste avec tout le monde, la caméra se trouva embarquée au milieu de tout ça et tout le monde y adressa son petit message pour le jeune couple marié. Cosima et Delphine se contentèrent de dire quelques bêtises. Tout le monde riait, les clones dansant toutes ensembles, Kira voguant entre sa mère, ses tantes, sa tante par mariage et son faux grand-frère dont elle n'avait finalement pas tant eu l'occasion de considérer comme tel lors de la soirée. La musique finit bientôt par s'arrêter et ils restèrent raisonnables. Sarah et Alison embrassèrent fortement Cosima et Delphine avant d'aller rejoindre la voiture de Felix. Ce dernier et Kira embrassèrent à leur tour les deux femmes et rejoignirent leur voiture.

Delphine et Cosima se retrouvèrent seules, au milieu de cette immense pièce, dans un silence apaisant.

\- C'est déjà finit, se lamenta Cosima.

\- Au contraire, ça vient à peine de commencer !

Cosima eu un énorme sourire, elle riait presque. Delphine s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer contre elle. Elles se retrouvèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre et se serrèrent dans les bras. Elles tournèrent un peu, sur un air de musique imaginaire qui leur trottait dans la tête. Leurs visages se redressèrent et leurs bouches finirent par se rencontrer tendrement, délicatement, avec envie et passion.

_Et voilà ! J'ai été contente de finir cette fiction même si je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que j'ai écris au final. Ça semblait mieux dans mon esprit... Mais après avoir vu Orphan Black j'ai eu ce besoin d'écrire quelque chose sur le couple Cophine, c'était presque vital ! Alors je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir réussit !_

_Votre avis, bon ou mauvais, me fera plaisir !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
